Insanity and Sane
by PlayGuy
Summary: A vow was made as Sasuke married Naruto, and that vow was to make Sasuke suffer. "Sasuke, I swear, as long I'm still breathing, I'll get my revenge the same way you got yours. Make Naruto leave you ...... without any remorse"


**A/N:** I decided to take this out of my mind and figure if it's a good idea.

**Summary: A vow was made as Sasuke married Naruto, and that vow was to make Sasuke suffer. "Sasuke, I swear, as long I'm still breathing, I'll get my revenge the way you got yours. Make Naruto leave you"**

******Warning:** Bad grammar

**Paring:** Sasuke and Naruto. There will be future paring later, but I don't know who? Can you reader pick who?

**Rate:** T (for now. I'm not quite sure if there's going be some lemon or not. Or some other stuff, like language or violence etc. You get my drift)

**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto...... well that suck XC

**Age:** Over 20

_Soft personality or thought in italic _

_**Evil personality or other necessary exception in bold and italic**_

* * *

Prologue 

There were shiny light coming through from the huge design glass window resembling the high royalty that was painted on. Singing with high and low chorus were placed on the front side of the ten feet church. People watched in amazement as the Pries spoke from his memorize line. From entrance to striaght down the aisle were shaded white flowers. It was earlier thrown by the young chosen children, and later they were seated on the front with the main relatives. It was silent, except for the long speech that was heard as a monotone from the head Father of the church, but that's an exception. And do you know why?

It's a special day! That's correct. Right down the aisle is Sasuke and Naruto, being bliss by the Holy Father's words. Everyone was silent. On the right, it held the bride's friends and relative that got the chance to seat on the front; Minato, Iruka, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Gaara. And from the left; Itachi, Madara, Kisame, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, Sai, and Kakashi. As for the Maiden; Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Hana. Of course, it was Sakura who got chosen to be the Main Maiden, and was dressed more formal and dashing than the girls behind her. It wasn't her request to dress more important than the other, it was Naruto's idea, and so she accepted his idea.

As time moved on, so did someone's tempter. You see my readers, there is a slight darkness within the air that no one in the room suspect, not even the holy cross could see it. That's because that person is hiding the loathe within the heart of the body. Someone was disturbed by the unbarring soon to newly wed couple. That person envy every moment they had. The memory of those two share was unbreakable and irresistible. They had it all, while the person watch from a perfect sight that made it trembling and hurtful. Should this ever get even better, the dark figure would die, not psychically, but mentally.

_**'Look at them..... Smiling toward each other as that old man speak! I despise it all!'**_

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sasuke Uchiha. To have and to hold. Through richer and poorer....."

_**'I hate him..... I hate him..... I hate him......'**_

".... until death do you part,"

_'...... please don't.....'_

"I do," the handsome and adorable blond with sky blue eyes and ravishing white style grinned as everyone did the same, including the darkness.

**_'So, he's truly going with this. Ahhh..... It looks like you have fail. How pitiful,'_**

"And do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruto Uzumaki. To have and to hold. Through richer and poorer....."

_**'This bastard...... I hope you burn to hell. I hope you cherish every moment because I had...... I despise you! Why couldn't you just die!'**_

"....until death do you part,"

_'......please don't..... please'_

"I do," Sasuke smiled at his new wife, Naruto. Than everyone waited for the Pries to end it with the final words.

"I pronounce you, Man and Wife-"

**_'He must die! That bastard!'_**

"You may kiss the bride," the Pries nodded. Sasuke leaned down at Naruto's soft and irriesitable face, than moved to kiss his lover in a passoinate yet unforgettable kiss for everyones' eyes to witness.

_'I guess, we have fail. There is no hope, no chance, it's over,'_

Everyone instantly stood and cheer for the newly wed couple. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and guided him out with his cheery faces staring at the exist that would open with warm and comfort.

_'Should we say it? Should we really accept faith?'_

**'No! Don't give in. We must find a way. We must!'**

"....Than how? P-Please, tell me before I-I break down. Before anyone notice that I'm gone. Before I could tell them the truth," the whisper was heard, and yet only among the church's aisle. Right when everyone had fully pass the crack presence, a letter was suddenly appeared between the figure's legs.

_'What is this?'_ everyone was suddenly at the exist, almost fully out but not as quite. The figure bend down and picked it up without caution. The person didn't glance at the crowed people as they almost disappear. The letter was folded once. '**Read it! Let's have a look, shall we?'**. The figure obey the dark conscious and unfold the white paper. The mysterious sentences abruptly startled the person as it was read:

_You're not alone. There is another way. Just wait._

_'Someone knows. But who?'_

**'Muhahahaha! So there is hope after all! This is perfect,'** the figure smirked as the paper was folded back and thrust in a pocket. "Lets go, they are expecting us," the presence made hast as the two personally nodded in agreement. One smiled while the other smirked in greed, **'Don't forget to congratulate them,'**

"I won't," the figured emerged out of the church with a fake yet convincible smile that everyone suspect it be, except for the person who left the mysterious letter.

And on that faithful day, a vow was made, "Sasuke, I swear, as long I'm still breathing, I'll get my revenge the way you got yours. Make Naruto leave you", and that's all it took to seal the words of a psycho who carried a heavy curse that is thirst for vengeance since that unforgiving night.

* * *

**Like I said before, I want it out of my head. So anyone want paring, please request it. If not mention by deadline than I'll make one up as I go deeper in the story. Oh, also, please don't flame about my grammar. I'm only human!**

**Other than that, please review XD**


End file.
